Gallagher High
by HiddenToBeFound
Summary: Green eyed smirker meets dishwater-blond invisible. Zach is one of the most popular guys at Gallagher High. Cammie is a nobody. Zach is intrigued by her secretive nature. No one could stop her blooming feelings for Zachary Goode...right? Enter Josh-a sweet skateboarder who helped her a long time ago. No spies. T for slight language.
1. Chapter 1: An Intriguing Girl

**A/N: I hope you like this and if you did, I might not continue so please leave comments for me. If you think I portrayed Zach/any other character badly or if you have any suggestions please let me know. I'd love to hear your thoughts even if they're not particularly good. ^w^ R & R!**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns all the characters. The story's plot belongs to me though.**

* * *

Zach POV

We were walking in the halls when I heard voices behind us. _And the flirting begins_. Two girls were shamelessly flirting with Grant. _Nothing unusual there_. There hasn't been a day that's gone by without a girl flirting with Grant. Or Nick. Or me. (Jonas-erm not so much).

This is just the beginning of the mob that's soon to come. The two wore clothes that were way too revealing. They batted their eyelashes throughout the entire conversation so much that I wondered if they could even see. I mentally gagged. Girls like that were so _not_ my type. I wasn't really interested in girls at the moment. Besides, we had to keep ourselves open to the ladies so that we looked good.

"Hey Zach!" _Great_. _Here we go_. A girl whose name I think was Ally- Abigail? Amy? Ashley? I really could care less -called out to me. I sighed inwardly. I put on a flirty smile(it was totally fake but she didn't know that) and braced myself for the worst(a date? a party invite? uhg.)

"Hey Aleesha," I say brightly, praying that I got her name right.

"It's Alice," Oops. "but you can call me yours." She pressed her very exposed rack against my chest and - yes - batted her eyelashes. Slut. Sigh. See what I mean? Happens at least two times a day. I mentally got my reject speech out.

"Sorry..." What was her name again? Oh yeah. "Alice. I don't thin-"

Someone slammed into me really hard causing me to fall. I pulled the loser down with me. He was so gonna get it later.

I managed to land on top of him(hey football helps in these situations), pinning him down. Time to teach him to look where he was going. It was probably that annoying skater kid Jimmy. I looked at who I was dealing with. My eyes widened. _So not a guy_. Nope. I was looking into the beautiful color changing eyes of..._not_ Jimmy.

"Um...sorry but uh do you think you could get off me?" I stood and helped her up. _Wow_. She looked even better standing upright. Something about her...was just really...intriguing. I suddenly wanted to know all about her. I mean it wasn't like she was gorgeous...but she was pretty in her own way. I don't know how to explain it.

"I-I'm really sorry." She said again, averting her gaze to the floor. Cute. What? Since when did I start saying cute? _Get a grip_, I told myself. "..." Then I realized I was staring...along with the whole school. They were waiting for my response. So I smiled. For real this time.

"No problem." I leaned a little closer towards her. "You can bump into me whenever you like," I whisper. Her face turned slightly pink. I smirked. She just stood there gaping at me, unable to give me a good comeback. Probably wondering why such a popular guy was talking to her. I didn't even know.

"I um uh," She tried again. "Sorry and um bye." She mumbled. She grabbed her backpack and hurried off. I chuckled and watched as she turned and disappeared behind a corner.

* * *

**What did you think? Review if you've got the time please! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Time

**A/N: Thank you all for the super positive reviews, follows, and faves! I was so happy. You're all so nice ^w^ I honestly didn't think this story would get even one review. I was so flattered by all your comments that I made a chapter 2 for you guys as soon as I could think of something. Though it may be a little boring because it's mostly just talking but hey, I tried right? Also, if you notice that I got a detail wrong please tell me because the last time I read Out of Sight, Out of Time was last year. I'm getting the appearances from online *guilty* But anyways, R & R please!**

**Disclamer: Ally owns the all the characters**

* * *

Cammie POV

_I need to hide_. _I need to compose myself_. That was the first thought that came to my mind. I was sure the color of my face resembled a tomato. I kept my head low as I walked towards the bathroom.

The worst thing possible that could ever happen to me. Just happened. Being the center of attention. Being seen. Cameron Morgan isn't seen if she doesn't want to be seen. Why did I have to bump into him? And Zachary Goode of all people! Mister Popularity! For anyone who's invisible, thats the worst kind of person to interact with.

I looked up. Almost there. I sighed in relief. Suddenly three girls were standing in front of the door. No, please no. Each girl had a pair of fancy gold G earring on their left ear. I recognised them as members of the clique that consisted of the most popular seniors and juniors - the Gallagher Girls. When I reached them, I stared at my shoes and then up at the girl in the middle who had blond hair and was dressed in all pink(even her G earrings were slightly pink).

"So, _Morgan_," she examined her perfectly (pink) manicured nails. How does she know my last name? This is not good. "I saw you trying to steal Zach today."

I was shocked. I never tried to bump into Zach! Someone shoved me! I opened my mouth to respond but her snide voice cut me off.

"You don't have a chance! He belongs to the _real_ Gallagher Girls," she snarled and bent her face really close to mine. "Never-"

"_DeeDee!_" Two more girls strided up to us. The first girl was an exotic beauty and had dark hair, glowing cappuccino colored skin, and caramel-colored eyes. Like an Egyptian goddess. The other was outright gorgeous. Like she belonged on the cover of a magazine. She had bright blue eyes, thick, shiny black hair, and a diamond stud in her nose. She could pass as a rich celebrity.

Both looked completely out of place in the dim, plain halls of Gallagher. Exotic Beauty had spoken. "What are you doing?"

"She was messing with Zach! I knew you wanted him so I was warning her-" DeeDee's voice had changed to one that was totally different from before, it was sweet and innocent. Polite and slightly proud. But she was cut off by Magazine Girl.

"You know we don't care about him." she snapped calmly._ Ohhhhh I like this girl_. Then Egyptian Goddess cast DeeDee a look like,_ Go away, we'll talk later_. And Diamond Stud looked at her as if she were crap at the bottom of her $4,000-looking-boots.

DeeDee hesitated and then turned, the two girls flanking her. Wow, Mom! Look at me, your daughter already made three extremely popular enemies! All in one day!

Then my two saviors turned to me. And to my surprise, they smiled(well, Diamond Stud kind of half grinned like she was bored).

"I'm Bex and this is Macey." Bex said warmly. She seemed really nice. And Macey seemed nice enough. Now it's my turn. I start to respond but I stop. If they knew my name then that would mean I wouldn't be a nobody anymore. Would that be a good thing?

I mumbled my name and said something like "Thanks for helping me. I have to get to class. Bye." And I found myself dashing away for the second time today.


	3. Chapter 3: Step One

**A/N: To tell the truth I'm updating a lot sooner than I was planning to, *cough* but thanks to your encouraging reviews *cough* I was motivated to put up this chapter right when the idea hit me. Sorry for the little swearing I made DeeDee say (I don't normally swear either) but she's furious right now so yeah (and this is rated T for a reason right?) XD I'm really sorry the chapters so far are short I'll try to work on that in later chapters. I tried to make this one a little longer. But seriously though, thank you. You all made me really happy like I was squealing so much. ^w^ Now to end my wayyy too long authors note. Please R & R!**

**Disclaimer: Ally owns the characters etc etc. **

* * *

DeeDee POV

My pink three-inch heels clicked loudly against the new tiled floors. People turned to stare at us but my gaze was straight ahead. I must have looked strange to everyone, but I didn't care. I was sick of being part of the snob squad. I wanted out. They were probably gonna kick me out eventually, given the look from Macey.

I was just warning her and what did I get? A look from Bex and a glare from Macey. What did I do wrong? I just didn't get it. I was just defending us. Us, the Gallagher Girls **(A/N: remember Gallagher Girls was the name of their senior/junior girls clique**). I was just making sure our claim on Zach was clear to her. They should have been grateful for what I did.

Josh caught my eye and gave me a worried look. I ignored him. Josh was my childhood best friend. Another thing I didn't get. I was nice to Josh considering that Gallagher Girls don't associate with anybody besides the popular people.

I like Josh(in a romantic way) and always made it clear on past Valentines' days, in notes, when we were good friends and how I used to give him all my attention. It was no use. He didn't get it for some reason. Even when I made it so obvious that a four year old would know. Josh probably only thought of my as a friend.

Thinking about all of this added to my anger which was rising rapidly. But I held it in.

All those times I contributed to the Gallagher Girls, like when I suggested the matching earrings, or that we claimed the last four tables at the back of the school, or when I looked for college guys for us to party with on weekends. I persuaded Principle Morgan to give a class full of Gallagher Girls(including myself) room 22B, which was closest to the only nice bathroom on campus. I realize now that I never got a thank you. And the list went on and on.

_I_ did all that. I was pretty much the foundation to the skyscraper. The writing on the paper. The ink in the pen. After all, I was one of the founders(who long since graduated). I built it and I could tear it down.

I could ruin them. I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face as I considered that thought._ I could, couldn't I?_ Yes. I could start another little clique. Pick the Gallagher Girls who've been loyal to me to join. We'd have a new title. _Alphas_? Too cliche. _The Reformation_? Too religious historyish.

I glanced around to look for inspiration. Lockers, backpacks, pencils, paper, binder, flirts, floor, deodorant, wannabes...was there_ nothing_? I thought of the things members would have in common. We would generally be pretty, nice(key point there), have somewhat good grades, no, we won't have matching earrings, we'll all have to wear at least one pink accessory...Basically we would have a good image. We would be perfect. Whoa, back up. Pretty...perfect...pink...isn't there a saying with something like-oh! "Pretty in Pink." So...Perfect in Pink. Does that sound weird? Well, even if it does, I like it. A lot.

Yes! Just wait you ungrateful Gallagher bitches. The girl in pink you always took for granted has a new idea. And this time, it doesn't involve guys, or matching gold accessories, or anything that benefits you.

I bring my hand up to my left ear to remove the two "Gs" that announced my membership. _Now for step two of this blonde's plan_.

* * *

**If you think of a better name than Perfect in Pink or you think it's too corny, please tell me or help me think of another name. (I'll give you a virtual hug *wink*) Also, if you think I overly used words (which I absolutely hate), tell me okay? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4: Worried

**A/N: So guess what?! (My little brother's reading behind me and he said chicken butt. He's ten.) So...I got a beta/editor/idk! Yay! Many thanks to PotatoesAndDragons (my beta reader ^w^) who helped edit, gave me really good suggestions, and put up with my annoying grammar XD So quick thing here- if you have questions, no need to PM me, just put it in your review and I'll answer them at the bottom when the next chapter comes out, k? Speaking of reviews thanks to all who reviewed and read up until this chapter C: R & R!**

**So...if you were curious as to how old I am, I'll just tell you that I'm not even in high school yet heh heh yeah XD I'm in 8th grade, 13 ^w^**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this every time? Let's just say it would be impossible for me to own Gallagher Girls. If I did there'd be a biiiiit more romance.**

* * *

Josh POV

"Dude! Did you hear?!" Dillon practically yelled in my ear. "The Gallagher Girls recruited _Tina Walters!_"

"Whoa- okay, calm down!" I winced and covered my ear. "You probably broke my ear, bro!"

Keith snickers next to me and I punch his arm. Geez. The Jones's are so alike. (**A/N: It was mentioned in the book that Keith and Dillon are brothers and that their last name is Jones.**)

"She's like the worst person ever! They were totally glaring at her! They obviously don't want Tina- she's the biggest gossip in the whole school!- and- how did she do it?! How-" I shove some cafeteria fries (more like baked potatoes) into Dillon's mouth.

"D!" I hiss. "Breathe!" Then I glance around. Dillon's right. The Gallagher Girls are on one end of the lunch table and Tina is sitting at the other end. She's practically glowing. I can tell Tina's listening to every word they're saying. Like she looks way too eager.

I keep scanning the room. _She's not with them_. I get a bad feeling.

* * *

I haven't seen DeeDee since I was at my locker after second period. What happened? A blond girl walks in and I look at her eagerly. No, still not DeeDee. This blond is smaller and more petite.

She's holding a stack of books and her backpack is so full it looks like it can barely close. _Where could she be?_ I start getting worried.

The bell rings and I check the classroom one more time before sighing and reviewing my notes for tomorrow's test. The clattering of books hitting the floor and a faint "Oopsie daisie!" catches my attention.

It's the blonde girl. She probably tripped and fell. Being the nice guy I am, I lean down and help her collect the textbooks.

"Here." Her face is red.

"Thanks," She mumbled.

"Liz..." Dr. Fibs smiles kindly. "Please go back to your seat." The girl- Liz nods really fast and hurries back to her desk. "Thank you. Take out your notes and turn to page 248 of your..."

DeeDee walks in and hands Dr. Fibs a note. He reads it quickly and gestures for her to sit down. I notice she avoided my pointed stare.

* * *

"Hey Josh! Do you wanna grab some burgers and head over to our place?" I feel like I'm forgetting something. After fifth period ended, DeeDee was the first to leave and when I spotted her she was surrounded by her friends. I couldn't get the chance to talk to her so that kind of sucked.

"Sure Di-" Crap. Now I remember. "Agh! I left my notebook in the computer lab! Fibbs has a huge test tomorrow and I need it." Campus was about to close soon. _Josh how could you forget?_

"But that's like, all the way across school..." Keith groans. I turn around and dash in the direction of the computer lab.

"Go first," I call over my shoulder. "I'll meet you there!"

When I reach the door I'm all sweaty. It has to be unlocked! I reached out to turn the handle, but before I could, it it opened really fast and almost hit me. Stumbling back, I cried out, the door grazing my arm. It _hurt_. Pencils roll out onto the floor and flashcards flutter all around me. Scratch that. _Us_.

"Oopsie daisie!" It's that same girl. Liz. I groan. "Sorry!" So once again, I'm helping her pick up her stuff.

"Are you in Fibs with me?" She doesn't remember?

"Um yeah." Awkward silence. "I'm Josh."

"Liz." Yeah. I know. Desperate for a topic, I look down at the book I'm holding. _How You Breathe_. I almost burst out laughing because there's this picture of a giant nose on the cover. The next book has only the top of a head. _Your Hair and It's Roots_. I pick up the next one. _Hair Growth_. What...?

"So...what's with these..." I hold up the one with the nose. Liz's whole face lights up.

"Dr. Fibs and I have been working on controlling the growth of nose hair!" She squeals. The tension is gone and I smiled like it made so much more sense. Then she goes on about molecules and such. Okay. Weirded out here. When we're done I remember the reason I came. Dillon's gonna kill me. Thankfully, no one locked the door yet so I tell Liz "bye" and run in.

* * *

Third Person POV

If boy had waited a bit longer he would have heard a small blonde's muffled voice call behind an armful of books, "No! Wait!"

* * *

**Q & A Time!**

**Q: Are you gonna tell us what happens to Josh in the next chapter?**

A: Sorry guys I have to follow the chapter order XD

**Q: What's the Chapter order?**

A: Well right now, it's Zach, Cammie, DeeDee, Josh. Unless you want me to do more...? Maybe.

**Q: Who are the main characters?**

A: That would be Cammie, Zach, Josh, and...Macey. XD No. Not Macey. DeeDee. You can kind of tell by the POVs, no?

**Q: How old are they?**

A: Umm...seniors?

**Q: Will there be any other romances besides the obvious?**

A: Yeah. Just the four will be the main drama/romance triangle/square...?

**Q: Can you add side stories about everyone else?**

A: Totally gonna do that. I'm thinking after every round of POVs, I'll also add a special/extra chapter about the other pairings or a little flashback kind of thing.

**Q: How long will this fanfic be?**

A: I honestly have no idea. XD

**Q: Can you add Kat and her crew?**

A: No can do. That would be a crossover right? This is just a normal fanfic.

**Q: Will Dee forever be a "bitchy" character?**

A: Ahhh no. She was just really fed up and all so...I know she's really innocent and sweet and totally lovable.

**Q: Why is Tina a Gallagher Girl (clique not school)?**

A: DeeDee had something to do with it.

* * *

**I hope that answers most of your questions! ^w^ Any more? I'd be glad to tell you! Just so you know, the next chapter will be one of the extra/special chapters I was talking about earlier. You won't get to find out what happens next until two or three more so yeah sorry about that! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Favorite Blonde

**A/N: Many many many many thanks to PotatoesAndDragons for helping me edit, give suggestions, and for being my beta (but much more) Thanks for all those amazing reviews! I really really REALLY appreciate it! (^w^) R & R!**

**Also, my uncle is French. Now you're all like what? why'd she put that? XD you'll see**

**THE PERFECT SONG THEME FOR GALLAGHER GIRLS- more for Out of Sight, Out of Time: (are you ready kids? Aye aye Captain!) Running Out of Time by Barlowgirl IT'S AMAZING ONE OF THE BEST SONGS EVER!**

**Disclaimer: I'm getting really tired of doing this all the time XP I own nothing but the plot. For Gallagher Girls and for Ally!**

* * *

Zach POV

I kept my eye out for her throughout the day. I didn't even find out the girl's name. It's pathetic, I know. I couldn't help myself though. I wanted to know why she had a panicked expression and I wanted to help. Maybe that was just big of me but she seemed so different from all the other girls.

My advanced French teacher, Madame Dabney, was suddenly standing in front of me, posture perfect, glaring at me. Actually everyone was staring at me, some were snickering. "_Zach, tu m'écoutes? Quelle est la réponse à la question 18?_" (**Translation: Zach, are you listening? What is the answer to question 18?**)

I quickly glanced at the whiteboard. It read: _Qui est l'actuel président de l'Afrique du Sud?_ (**Who is the current president of South Africa?**)

"_L'actuel président de l'Afrique du Sud Jacob Zuma_." I state. (**The current president of South Africa is Jacob Zuma.**)

Madame Dabney nods. "_La prochaine fois, je vous conseille de payer plus d'attention si vous souhaitez passer cette classe_." (**Next time I advise you to pay more attention if you wish to pass this class.**) She walked off and continued on with her lesson.

* * *

I spotted her signature bag and slowly crept behind my favorite blonde. When she slammed her locker shut, I wrapped one arm around her and covered her eyes with the other.

"Guess who?" I said with a mock French accent. She giggled.

"Zach!" She sung out, just like a little kid- like old times.

I grin. "That's my name! You ready to go?"

"Yeah. I have to get home early because Mr. Mosckowitz assigned this essay on the government of Slovenia and that junk." Together we walked out to my old blue Nissan.

* * *

When we were at a red light at the corner of the Abrams's Pharmacy, she spoke up. "Hey can you drop me off here for a sec? I need to pick up the eye drops I ordered and get some zit cream, too." I raise my eyebrow.

"Why do you need zit cream? Your skin's flawless." I say, making a turn and stop in front of the building.

"Well...erm...my friend didn't want to be seen holding a tube of cream so uh she asked me to help her buy some...well, thanks!" She calls to me while slamming the passenger door. "I'll just be, like, fifteen minutes!"

_She's probably there to see Jimmy_. I grip the wheel tighter and circle around the small parking lot for a space. This could take a while.

* * *

A smiling Dee Dee holds a small brown paper bag in her hand and opens the door. Yup. It was definitely Jimmy.

"How's Jimmy?" The light changes and I zoom forward.

"He's fine." Dee Dee says quietly.

After a second of silence. I remember the girl.

"Do you know...how do I ask this..." I pause and search for the right words. "Do you know this girl...she has dirty blonde hair and these eyes that change colors like every second and I never seen her before and she's probably a senior too and she looks familiar but I don't know and she's kind of actually pretty but she's not gorgeous and she actually looks kind of normal too and-" I was rambling so I cut myself off for some air and glanced at Dee Dee. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and she was looking off somewhere.

"That doesn't give me much to work with Zach..." She giggled and I inwardly sighed. For a second I thought she was angry. "But narrowing it down..." I perked up.

"The girl you're describing- narrowed down- would be Skylar, Christa, Ally, Shellie, Jessica, Jules, Emma, Olivia, Charlotte, Avery, Katie, Sophia, Grace, Evelyn, Zoey, Natalie, Riley, Aubrey, Zoe, Scarlett,..." I was really regretting asking Dee Dee. I tuned her out and nodded my head once in awhile.

I was about to nod my head for the seventh time when I realized she had paused and was biting her bottom lip, looking indecisive. All were signs that she was close to spilling something. On the edge.

"What?" I turned into our street.

"Cameron!" She blurted loudly. I admit that kind of freaked me out a little because it was so sudden and I almost hit a trash can. Luckily, it was our trash can. Unluckily, I actually did hit it.

"_Merde!_" Stupid French is getting to my head.

"Sorry!" She squeaked.

"Yeah, yeah. Just help me pick up the bags." She wrinkled her nose and reluctantly leaned down.

"You were saying?" I tossed two more bags into the can.

She sighed. "I think the girl you're looking for could possibly be Cameron Morgan, if she were popular, you would know her name." Not really...but I didn't tell her that.

"She's also the principal's daughter." Dee Dee continued as she pinched a burger wrapper and dropped it into the bin.

_Oh_. "I'll tell Grant not to mess with her then. Do you know who she has for homeroom?"

"Solomon. B24." She closed the lid and I pulled the trash can back to it's original position. Then we headed inside.

When I turned the handle and pushed open the door, Dee Dee shrieked, "I call the shower first!" and I watched my favorite blonde dash up the stairs. Maybe she won't be my favorite blonde anymore...

* * *

**Q & A**

**Q: Wait...isn't Jimmy-er -Josh at school?**

A: You'll see... ;D


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected

**A/N: As always, many thanks to PotatoesAndDragons for helping edit. Please R & R.**

_In honor of 3 year old Angelo Gil, victim of a car crash that took his life on Tuesday, June 4, 2013._

**Disclaimer: Ally owns it all.**

* * *

Cammie POV

I hid the best I could throughout the day. Everything that happened to me today was really tiring and I just needed to cool off.

Study Hall was my last class so I decided to skip it and go to the computer lab. At first I thought there was no one inside until a small blonde quietly said "hi" behind a computer screen.

Instantly, I tensed up. When she told me she was doing research and started explaining about her paper, I realized she was harmless. We talked a bit- well at least, _she_ did- and then she got back to her paper, which was a total relief.

So I sat down at a computer in the corner and let her do her thing. It was quiet- but not the awkward kind- so I just lay back and closed my eyes. I drowsily called out,

"Liz?" There was a shuffle of papers in the background. "I think I'm gonna take a quick nap. Could you wake me when school's over?"

"Sure." And I drifted off.

* * *

When I heard the door open I thought it was just Liz. So when I looked up, I was a little surprised to find a boy with curly brown hair and eyes that would put Zach's to shame staring back at me.

"Oh my god! _Where's Liz? What time is it?_" I scrambled out of my chair and nearly fell to the ground. I thought I told Liz to wake me when school was over!

"It's around 4:50..." No. No...no no no no no no no NO! I was supposed to be home by 4:30 and it takes twenty more minutes to get there! Why did I have to fall asleep?

"Uh...can't you take the public bus?" The boy looked at me, concern written across his face. I realized I said the whole thing out loud.

"No, it leaves at 5 and that's all the way across campus!" Mom's probably freaking out right now.

"Hey...Don't I know you?" Recognition flashes through his eyes. "You're Cammie right?"

Now I remember why he looks so familiar. I guess that's why I didn't tense up when I saw him.

"Josh remember?" He points at himself. I do but I don't say anything.

* * *

I met Josh when I was in 6th grade. It was a few days after Dad left for a business trip. Mom had just told me he was in a car crash. The other driver had been speeding at 90 miles. My dad had swerved to avoid hitting the other car but unfortunately, my dad's car had split in half when it rammed into a tree. They hadn't found my father's body and weren't sure if he was still alive.

I had gotten so upset, I ran out of the house, tears streaming down my face. I wasn't sure where I was going but I wanted to cry without my mom seeing me. I heard her call my name but ran faster.

I started to remember everything about my dad. He had loved the circus. He loved listening to classical music. His favorite color was saphire blue. He hated peanut butter but loved grape jelly. He liked eating turkey bacon instead of pork. He loved reading James Bond books to me at night and would always read using accents. We would share secrets and keep them from Mom.

Josh found me in an abandoned shed where- I later found out- he kept and took care of injured animals. When he saw me crying, he sat quietly next to me and waited for my waterfall of tears to slow down to small hiccups. It was pretty late then, around 7 or 8 but Josh stayed with me, offering tissues and Skittles through it all. When I was done, he asked me if I wanted to stay and watch him care for the animals. He hadn't asked if I was okay or what I was crying about.

So I merely nodded and stood by him as he fed a baby bird with a broken wing. He told me all about the bird and asked if I wanted to try. Josh was kind and didn't push me to tell him anything. He gave me space and let me stay even when I was a stranger.

I finally loosened up and told him what happened and through it all, Josh listened to my every word, a warm look in his baby blue eyes.

I would constantly go back to the shed after school and see Josh, helping him out sometimes and other times just sitting and talking. He was different from the other boys. They would have teased me for crying and would probably kick me out, but Josh did just the opposite.

In the spring of 8th grade Josh had to move away and we slowly lost contact.

* * *

I run across the room and hug Josh tightly. He immediately hugged me back. My tears wet his shirt but he didn't care. "Josh..." My voice is muffled.

I pull back and examine him. He looks exactly as I remembered him to be, just older. Not to mention he has those killer sapphire eyes now. Josh beams at me.

* * *

**Josh and Cam don't get together. Or do they...? This chapter was a little background info for you ^w^ Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Fun At the Pharmacy

**A/N: Heyyyyyy been a while hasn't it? Sorry! I've been pretty busy lately. I must admit though, this is one very short chapter. So...who read United We Spy? What'd you think? I didn't read it yet ;P I don't think I can. If I finish it, I'll cry because it's over. ALSO I am really mad because I was reading reviews and suddenly, I read the first sentence of the next one and BAM! One part is ruined for me. That's not cool man. There was no warning. So please, if you write something about United We Spy or any book and it contains spoilers, please tell us so! It's just so sad. I sat on my bed staring at the wall for 30 minutes. I'm not kidding. Anyways ^w^ check out my other story Morgan Just a Goode Legend if you have time and R & R!**

**Thanks to PotatoesAndDragons (my beta), you now can read the chapter without cringing (much) XD YAAAAAAAAAY**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carted owns Gallagher Girls (except for the plot)**

* * *

Dee Dee POV

"Hi Mr. Abrams!" I wave at Josh's dad. "I came to pick up my" I lower my voice. "ahem, medicine."

"Oh yes, of course!" He says as he goes to the back room and comes back out with a paper bag.

"Um, also, do you think you could keep this a secret from Josh and everyone? It's kind of embarrassing."

"No problem Dee Dee." Mr. Abrams winks at me.

"Thanks Mr. Abrams! You're the best!" I grin widely at him. "Speaking of Josh...Is he here?" Before Mr. Abrams could answer, I spot Dillon.

"Dee Dee!" Dillon waves at me to come over. I quickly thank Mr. Abrams before heading over to Dillon. He was with Keith and a few other guys, but not Josh.

"Where's Josh?"

"Hello to you too, Dee Dee." Dillon smirked and took a sip of his soda. That reminded me of Zach who was waiting in the car.

Keith, being the nicer Jones brother that he is, explained.

"He's back at-" Keith said as he inhaled another bite of the half consumed BigMac he was holding. I will never get why boys eat like they're starved dogs. Josh doesn't eat like that, he's actually civilized. "School getting his notebook for some Fibs test." Keith made a face and swallowed. "He told us he'd catch up, but he's still not here. We're just waiting to see if he shows."

Dillon suddenly grins cheekily, leaning closer to me and whispers, "So what's the news on _Tina hanging with the Girls?_" I swear, Dillon probably gossips more than Tina does.

"I don't know." What if he helped me?

"Dillon?"

"Yeah."

"First of all, are you gorillas or something? Can't you eat like civilized human beings? At least swallow first." Dillon opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it.

"Also- Are we friends?" I honestly didn't know myself.

"Ooh! That's harsh!" Keith winced and Dillon mock gasped. Unfortunately, his mouth was still full of food and Dillon- being the cocky, dramatic, uncivilized jerk he was- choked.

After three heimlich maneuvers performed by Mr. Abrams, Dillon could finally breathe. When Dillon gained his breath and finished another bottle of water, he didn't miss a beat.

"C'mon! We've known each other for what? Like forever?"

"So would you help me with something?"

"Depends... if I help you, then you have to give me something in return." He eyed his partly consumed food suspiciously, as if it would somehow get stuck in his throat again.

"Like what?" I prepared myself for the worst.

"Tell me what's going on." Mmm... not so bad.

"With what?" I knew what he meant but hoped I was wrong.

"You know." Dillon shrugged, deeming it worthy and shoved a fist full of fries into his mouth. I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the oil that was left on the palm of his hand. "Tina and stuff."

"You keep talking about Tina." Keith smiled evilly. "Do you like her that much?"

The other two guys snickered. Dillon punched Keith's arm.

"Ow! Geez! You better not do that to Tina on a date or else she'll dump you and text the whole school about it." Dillon glared at Keith.

"Keith."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

I couldn't help but think that Dillon and Tina would be the best and the worst couple. Ever. If they were together it would be hell at school. I shuddered.

"Guys, can we get back to the subject at hand?"

"So will you tell me?"

I thought for a moment and made up my mind. "Okay."

* * *

I held up the bag and waved at Zach. He looked grumpy. I got in the car and slammed the door. Immediately, he started driving. _Yup, Zachary Goode is officially upset_.

"So how's Jimmy?" I ignore the fact that he deliberately said "Jimmy" instead of Josh.

"He's fine." I say quietly. Zach probably thought I went to see him. (**A/N: I'll skip all the stuff that happened in the car because you already know what happens. If you forgot, see chapter 5.**)

* * *

I dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. Knowing Zach would want to use it soon, I quickly turned on the shower and got in.

Fully clothed.

Ugh. Sometimes I can be so airheaded.

I thought about what Dillon had suggested. Maybe it would work. I needed to start small.

* * *

**Please review ;D**


End file.
